ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Talbain
How Jon Talbain joined the Tourney Jon was born to a human mother and werewolf father. His mother died shortly after giving birth to him, and Jon had no contact with his father. Although he was alone, he had lived a peaceful life as a human. Then, one full-moon night, the beast within him awoke and he turned into a werewolf. The transformation caused him to be shunned from human society. Though shocked by discovering he was a Darkstalker, Talbain harboured no animosity towards his parents, whom had never been a part of his life. Talbain cursed his fate, but was determined not to let the his primal instincts consume him. Following his inner voice, he devoted himself to fighting and pushing himself past his limits, believing that if he retained his inner humanity, he might regain his physical humanity as well. Character Select Screen Animation Talbain does four claw slashes and says "Get in my way and be my dinner.". Special Attacks Beast Cannon (Neutral) Talbain swings his left arm to his right side then charges forward surrounded by aura. If anyone is in the path, they will be knocked away. Moving the thumb pad in any direction can change the path. Million Flicker (Side) Talbain takes his nunchaku and swings it wildly in front of himself. If anyone is hit too many times, they will be knocked away. Rising Beast Cannon (Up) A diagonal version of the Beast Cannon. Climb Laser (Down) Talbain shoots upward while raising his right leg as he glows it with energy. Dragon Cannon (Hyper Smash) Talbain glows his hands saying "Now you've made me angry!" then pushes his palms forward, sending two long conjoined wolves made of enegry at his opponent. If hit by the wolves, the opponent will be hit rapidly then sent flying. Moment Slice (Final Smash) Talbain claws his left hand straight. If he touches his opponent, he impales him/her saying "You missed the chance!" then slices upward, cutting his opponent down, and taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Talbain looks around then howls at the sky. #Talbain swings his nunchaku around then he pushes his palm out saying "See, I have lightning speed!". #Talbain changes back into his human form and says "What do you think I am? Human or beast?". #*Talbain changes back into his human form and says "See? I'm not someone meant to be caged!". (Lu Meng victories only) On-Screen Appearance Talbain in his human form changes into his werewolf form then says "You better step back!". Special Quotes *I'm not a good wolf to be in a cage! (When fighting Lu Meng) *You're not as wolf as I am! (When fighting Wolf) *A tree or a treant? (When fighting Mokujin) *Yes, Shin Kamiya! Try and use it on me! (When fighting Shin) *Shin's not here, Alisa. (When fighting Alisa) *Let me fix them by CUTTING YOUR HANDS OFF! (When fighting Talim) *If my teeth were in your neck, you'd be dead. (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *Jon Talbain shares his Japanese voice actor with Blanka and Spider-Man. *Jon Talbain shares his English voice actor with Ryu, Kazuya, Sima Yi, Ujiyasu, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai and Ding Feng. *The howl in Jon Talbain's first victory pose is the same howl in Wolf O'Donnell's up taunt in Brawl. *Though his in-game name is "Jon Talbain", the announcer calls out his name as "Talbain!". *Lu Meng is Talbain's rival. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney